


Теорема

by philippa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, daily life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трижды на своем жизненном пути он сталкивается с одной и той же проблемой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теорема

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на некоторых фактах и событиях из биографии Джона фон Неймана. Все искажения исторических фактов, равно как и математических определений исключительно на совести автора.

1.

На полу отцовского кабинета лежит ковер – огромный, от стены до стены. На ковре, зарывшись носом в пушистый ворс и прикрыв глаза, лежит Янчи.  
Янчи три с половиной – заходить в отцовский кабинет ему строго воспрещается, но он упорно сбегает от матери и няньки, тянет на себя тяжелую дверь, осторожно просовывает голову внутрь.  
Входит.

Ковер неудержимо влечет его: густо-синий в центре, он постепенно светлеет к краям до бледно-голубого в белизну. Отец приводит в кабинет клиентов и коллег; их сапоги и штиблеты топчут это великолепие, но краски не выцветают, а будто становятся еще ярче.  
«Как море», – сказала когда-то нянька, и Янчи тут же понял, что ковер ему очень даже может пригодиться. Море он уже видел, но в Венеции, куда они ездили весной, оно понравилось ему гораздо меньше. Отец тогда купил ему воздушный шар, тоже синий, но упустил его, передавая из рук в руки. Янчи, чуть не плача, следил, как отец пытается выловить шарик из моря загнутым концом трости, но у него ничего не выходит, и шар уплывает, скрывается вдалеке – синий шар между синим небом и морем. Он все-таки не заплакал, и чтобы вознаградить и поощрить за хорошее поведение, отец позволил Янчи выбрать в лавке блестящий бисерный кораблик – гондолу. Кораблик привезли с собой в Будапешт, поставили в застекленный сервант и доставать разрешали только в присутствии взрослых.

Но сейчас кораблик тоже с ним: валяется на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ненадолго забытый, хотя совсем недавно он плыл по ковровому морю с храбрым капитаном Янчи за штурвалом из порта Письменный стол в порт Медная плевательница.

Пока Янчи не понял, что все делает неправильно. Понимать и думать Янчи научился совсем недавно: вернее, начал замечать моменты, когда думать становится необходимо. Это было странно. Никто из взрослых, кажется, не думал просто так: отец мог сидеть над бумагами, а мама – над вышиваньем, но это было не то.

Янчи догадывается, где у него ошибка. Будь он настоящим капитаном, он не смог бы рассмотреть все море сразу. Он не мог бы, рассекая неизведанные морские просторы, знать, что впереди его ждет риф Пепельница или остров Домашних туфель. Значит, игру можно сделать лучше, если... если стать своим в мире ковра. В мире моря. Проникнуть внутрь. Вот он и пытается узнать, каково это – смотреть изнутри.  
Ковер немного пахнет пылью, хотя в кабинете недавно убирали, и немного – отцовским табаком. Янчи, морщась и прикрывая глаза, не видит ничего, кроме синевы – морской синевы, конечно, — и думает, что теперь у него получилось.

Как отворяется дверь, он не замечает – приходит в себя, только когда в шаге от его лица оказываются начищенные до блеска носы отцовских ботинок и знакомый голос произносит высоко над головой:  
— Это мой старший, Янош. Опять забрался сюда без спроса, проказник этакий.

Янчи скашивает глаза и видит вторую пару ботинок: посетитель коротко усмехается.  
— Вот, извольте видеть, негодник предпочитает играть в моем кабинете, а не у себя в детской.

— Тоже хочешь быть, адвокатом, малыш? – басит незнакомец. – Как папа?

Янчи с сожалением поднимается на ноги, прячет кораблик за спину:  
— Капитаном!

Он не собирается выдавать свою тайну – но сейчас застигнут врасплох.  
— Значит, надо слушаться старших! На флоте главное — дисциплина! – наставительно произносит отец и, сменив тон на деловой, говорит посетителю: – Прошу прощения, господин Хевеши.

— Ничего, ничего, – добродушно отвечает тот. – Все дети торопятся стать взрослыми, не так ли?

Янчи задирает голову – отец не сердится, улыбается и смотрит ласково.  
Он не подозревает про ковер и море, догадывается Янчи. Думает, что я еще совсем маленький, и не знает, что море изнутри и сверху совсем разное. Что я думал об этом и понял. Я знаю что-то, чего не знает мой отец. Получается, я знаю больше, чем он?

 

2.

Гамбург не слишком уютен в любую погоду, а уж поздней осенью тем более. По набережной гуляет ветер, заставляет повыше поднять воротник пальто, завязать шарф, проверить в кармане перчатки. Дождь недавно кончился, но, похоже, вот-вот начнется снова. Улица почти пуста; из подъехавшего авто выскальзывает белокурая фройляйн и, цокая каблучками по брусчатке, перебегает дорогу.  
– Девичья тропа, – усмехается Иоганн, провожая ее взглядом. 

Друг не отвечает: он разглядывает не девиц, а корабли, стоящие у причала.  
– Значит, уезжаешь? – наконец спрашивает он. – Мало тебе старушки Европы?

– Старушке Европе слишком много меня, – отмахивается Иоганн. – Я согласен: наука пока что делается здесь, мы можем рассчитывать еще лет на десять... – он прикидывает что-то в уме и поправляется, – или, пожалуй, поменьше.  
Друг смотрит внимательно. Старый друг, со времен Будапешта и гимназии Фашори, он знает Иоганна как облупленного, еще с тех пор, как тот звался Янчи.  
Они привыкли говорить без обиняков, они равны – хотя друг прекрасно знает, что Иоганн считает себя не то чтобы более сообразительным, скорее, мыслящим более универсально.

– Только это?

Иоганн снова усмехается:  
— Ты еще спроси, что я выбираю: Принстон или Будапешт?

— И что же?

— Мой Будапешт я забираю с собой, Енё. Я все еще тот, кто последним заходит в крутящуюся дверь и первым выходит. Но Будапешт Хорти, как и Будапешт Куна, не мой город.

— Увозишь родину на подошвах сапог? Или, применительно к твоему случаю, взявши под руку? Кстати, где она?

— А как ты думаешь? Ходит по модным лавкам: хочет потрясти Америку европейским шиком. Или прощается со шнапсом и айсвайном, перед тем как законопослушно стать трезвенницей. С токаем и эгерской бычьей кровью мы попрощались на свадьбе. 

— А правда?.. – начинает друг и смущенно улыбается: вообще-то он не любит слухов, но с Иоганном невозможно хоть немного не сплетничать.

— Увы! – тот сокрушенно разводит руками – и от этого жеста, такого нездешнего, прежнего, будапештского, даже сердце щемит. – Я действительно несколько... экстраполировал, но Мариэтта достаточно умна, чтобы понять, что имелось в виду.

— Сказать барышне, что она является хорошим собутыльником и, следовательно, будет не хуже в постели – это... это слишком!

— Если учесть, что мы знакомы почти с рождения, а ее папеньку я знал и того дольше, – Иоганн смотрит на море – не синее, а серое, с белыми пятнами волн, – вполне допустимо. 

Друг кивает. Будь их знакомство не таким долгим, он наверняка удовлетворился бы ответом Иоганна: тот, как всегда, очень доказателен и способен убедить в своей правоте всякого, в том числе и себя.  
— А ты ничего не забыл, Янчи? 

Друг не хочет наступать на больную мозоль, ему всего лишь нужно немного самообмана: поверить, что прогнозы могут не сбыться, что здесь, в Европе, все еще способно наладиться и три года стажировки в Америке окажутся всего лишь тремя годами стажировки.

Иоганн хочет ответить, но не успевает: над набережной, над гаванью раздается пронзительный звук пароходного гудка.  
— Двадцать марок мои, Енё! «Орисаба» отошла раньше «Моро»!

— Ты смотрел расписание!

— Ничего подобного, все честно!

«Орисаба» тяжело отваливает от берега и, ведомая маленьким буксиром, движется к выходу из порта.

— На Дунае было интереснее, – замечает друг.

— Потому что расписания вовсе не было! Так что же я забыл, по-твоему?

Упрек очевиден: Иоганн никогда и ничего не забывает.  
— Я неверно выразился. Не забыл, скорее, не хочешь самому себе признаться: разве последняя работа коллеги Геделя не имеет вовсе никакого отношения к твоему отъезду? Ты даже не остаешься на его официальный доклад...

— Его работа блистательна, – коротко отвечает Иоганн. – Пока я читал ее, умудрился трижды полностью пересмотреть свои взгляды на математику как таковую, так что теперь чувствую, что стою на голове. Следовательно...

— Следовательно – что?

— Если я соглашаюсь с ним, стоя на голове, то, встав на ноги, я должен сказать нет.

— Но доказательство безупречно!

— Парадокс, Енё. Гедель демонстрирует безупречное доказательство своей теоремы, расписываясь в бессилии разума перед... – он умолкает, крутит пальцами в воздухе, словно пытаясь поймать нечто неуловимое, нематериальное, и наконец качает головой. – Не знаю. Заявить, что в любой аксиоматически связной системе существуют истины, в рамках этой системы недоказуемые! Понимаешь, к чему он ведет? Любая физическая теория – тоже не более чем математическая модель, и если есть модели, которые не могут быть описаны, то есть и физические проблемы, которые невозможно предсказать. Значит, познание ограничено! Очень немецкая точка зрения, ты не находишь? Очень... идеалистическая, при всей ее невероятной логике. Даже сентиментальная. А математика для немцев как понятие дурно пахнет. 

Друг передергивает плечами.  
— Так ты поэтому переключился на физику? Даже курс лекций не дочитал?

— Возможно, я не прав, – Иоганн смотрит, как «Орисаба» выходит из порта и ветер относит к берегу клочья дыма. – Возможно, нужно нечто большее, чтобы вообразить себя не капитаном, а летчиком и увидеть все сверху, но... Разум – то, что мне до сих пор не изменяло.

— Капитаном? – переспрашивает друг. – Летчиком?

Иоганн машет рукой:  
— Quatsch. Ерунда. Есть вещи, в которые я не желаю верить, приведи мне хоть сотню выкладок. – Он изумленно моргает и вдруг заходится смехом. – Кажется, я только что изобрел свое собственное доказательство! 

Друг молчит и смотрит влево, туда, где среди прочих виднеется сквозь начавшуюся морось серый, как море и город вокруг, десятипалубный «Бремен». 

Через неделю он отойдет от причала, увозя их обоих – и Мариэтту, конечно, – туда, где математику Иоганна, равно как и его собственную физику, пока не делят согласно национальной и политической принадлежности ее создателей.  
Через те самые десять лет, которые дал европейской науке Иоганн, за ними последует и коллега Гедель.

 

3.

Дверь в палату бесшумно открывается, но посетитель не входит сразу, лишь просовывает голову, вглядываясь в человека на высокой, с бортиками, больничной кровати. Затем неуверенно окликает:  
— Джонни! Наконец-то я тебя отыскал!

Человек на кровати с трудом отрывает голову от подушки – на это он еще способен – и в свою очередь, щурясь, всматривается в посетителя. У него и прежде была отвратительная память на лица, а теперь, когда зрение непоправимо ухудшается...  
— Представь, я умудрился здесь заблудиться! Свернул не туда: вправо, а не влево, там такая же палата, только в прихожей вместо медсестры – пара здоровенных копов! Спросили, к кому я иду – едва убедил их, что всего лишь желаю навестить доктора фон Неймана и не собираюсь злодейски покушаться на жизнь президента!

— Президента? – переспрашивает больной.

Теперь он узнает вошедшего, и ему досадно и радостно сразу: пусть приходят и видят его таким чужие, даже любопытствующие, но не те, кому он по-настоящему небезразличен.  
Не друзья.  
— Его самого, – говорит между тем друг. – Кажется, на вашем этаже всего две палаты.

В другое время Джонни был бы польщен: слабые отзвуки удовольствия он чувствует и теперь и, кажется, благодарен за болтовню. За прежнюю легкость.  
— Симметрично противоположен президенту, – усмехается он, и друг подхватывает смешок.

— Да, и я говорил о тебе в институте: если что, должность специального профессора твоя. Договор бессрочный.

— Бессрочный – как раз по мне.

— Смотри-ка, что я принес, – говорит друг, усаживаясь на стул для посетителей. Он лезет во внутренний карман, и Джонни видит в руках у него скрученную в трубку рукопись – и узнает свой собственный почерк. – Твой Тацит! Хочешь послушать?

— Потом.

— Тогда просто поговорить? А это что? – он нагибается и поднимает с пола конверт – и не может удержаться, чтобы не прочесть имя отправителя. – Гедель? Он написал тебе?

Джонни шевелит пальцами:  
— Да, на немецком. Спорю на доллар, что ты не угадаешь...

— Отчего же? – спокойно отвечает друг. – Герр Гедель верен себе, я полагаю? Не дает забыть о своей idee fixe? 

— В первых трех строках выражает сожаления, а в остальных двухстах предлагает поразмыслить над его расчетами.  
Джонни улыбается: друг, как и он сам – дитя не столицы, а провинции давно почившей, ушедшей в прошлое империи, и это прошлое прорывается у них обоих в самые неподходящие моменты. Они дают ему выход – давали, поправляется Джонни, – а Гедель, который ничем от них в этом смысле не отличается, просто не замечает...

— Я слышал, что он опять... – начинает друг, но договорить не успевает: в дверь стучат.

Джонни отчаянно, с усилием вскидывает голову, и друг оборачивается вслед за его взглядом, ожидая увидеть собранную, серьезную Клари – хохотушка Мариэтта давно осталась в прошлом – или кого-то из общих знакомых.  
— Сын мой, ты занят? Нет-нет, не торопись, я подожду.

Друг изумленно смотрит, как фигура в темной сутане так же быстро исчезает за дверью, как и появилась: ничего подобного он не видел – он прикидывает – лет двадцать, со времен его львовской юности.  
— Джонни, но это...

— Иезуит? 

Друг не решается спрашивать и только кивает.  
— Я... потерпел поражение, – говорит наконец Джонни, все еще глядя мимо. – Как тогда, с ним, – он находит взглядом письмо на прикроватном столике. – Думаю, мы к нему несправедливы: это не idee fixe – это помощь, подсказка, если хочешь... Я не сумел доказать себе, что могу... могу перестать мыслить – не существовать, именно мыслить. Недоказуемо в рамках системы – значит, если этот старый параноик прав...

Друг слушает, обмирая равно от ужаса и восторга: Джонни остается самим собой, несмотря на болезнь, и представить, что этот блестящий разум действительно совсем скоро исчезнет, невозможно, как невозможно не восхищаться его отвагой. Он даже умудряется усмехнуться определению.«Старый» относится отнюдь не к возрасту: Гедель на три года младше, – но именно к паранойе: Джонни по-прежнему убийственно точен.  
— Следует выйти за рамки, – заканчивает он. – Быть не капитаном и не летчиком – это, в конце концов, частности, и пусть не тем, кто на самом деле ведет корабль, но...

Друг обеспокоенно оглядывается: последние слова подозрительно смахивают на бред.  
— Не обращай внимания, – говорит Джонни, заметив его движение. – Лучше почитай мне – древние знали об этом куда больше нас.

— А он? – друг указывает на дверь.

— Ты же слышал: будет ждать.

Друг разворачивает рукопись, когда-то подаренную ему, и начинает:  
— Считайте за счастье свободу, а за свободу — мужество и смотрите в лицо военным опасностям…

Когда уходит последний за день посетитель и сиделка занимает свое место у двери, пожелав доктору фон Нейману доброй ночи, Джонни закрывает глаза, и мир у него за веками тотчас же вспыхивает синим: от густейшего ультрамарина до белесого, бледного голубого. Это море, думает он, а если есть море, значит, должен быть и корабль... Корабль действительно возникает, появляется неизвестно откуда, из-за пределов зрения: Джонни — или Янчи? — видит высоко над собой блестящий стеклярусный борт, перекинутую через него веревочную лестницу. Он поднимается, идет по скользкой палубе, берется за штурвал и почти чувствует, как откуда-то сверху протягивается рука – детская рука с коротко остриженными ногтями, с пятнышком шоколада на пальце, – чтобы повести его от одного странствия к другому по синей ковровой воде на корабле из венецианского бисера. Янчи готов – что бы ни ожидало его в конце плавания: надо только понять, что – или кто – движет его кораблем. Он почти уверен, что сможет, что вот-вот поймет, как понимал все и всегда.  
Сердце отсчитывает удар за ударом; в полной тишине, в ослепительном свете будапештского лета он стоит на палубе и ждет.


End file.
